


Making Out

by Awesomepie3221



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 22:50:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2127420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awesomepie3221/pseuds/Awesomepie3221
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day two of the 30 Day OTP Challenge. Just about making out, I guess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making Out

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a day late and Dean's out of character but I don't even give a fuck. Surprised I was even able to write this with how depressed I've been.

“God dammit, Cas,” Dean says, pulling back from the angel.

“Don’t use the Lord’s name in vain, Dean,” Castiel says in a plain voice.

“I wouldn’t have to if you knew how to make out!” Dean says in defense, grabbing the beer he had.

“I know what an angel needs to know to serve God. Making out just happens to not be on the list.”

“I sure can tell.” He takes a swig of the beer he had gotten minutes before. “Guess we better teach you, huh?” He wraps an arm around Cas and leans in, connecting their lips in what he would call a great kiss. But before Cas can do anything, he’s pulling back.

“It’s not that damn hard, Cas!”

“If I may add something; you seem to be making it more difficult than it is intended to be. Perhaps you’re still not comfortable with kissing a male.” Dean gets a hard face at this, refusing to believe what Cas just said.

“What the hell do you mean?”

“I mean that throughout your whole life you’ve been dealing with hard things. That includes me in the past. Our relationship is simpler than you would like to believe.”

“What the hell does that have to do with making out?” He was frustrated now, how the hell did this damn angel know so much about him?

“It doesn’t necessarily.  But it’s a theory as to why you seem to be pulling back when we start to kiss. I am fully capable of kissing better than you’re letting me,”Cas explains. Dean balls up his fists and lets his eyes go hard. He’s angry at how much of a smart-ass Cas is being.. But he also knows Cas was correct. Everything in his life was hard, with the exception of getting a random chick to sleep with him. Falling in love with everyone who was his family, and everyone he had considered his family wasn’t easy. It was damaging watching them all go, including the multiple times that Sam had left him. Having a childhood with his father was very hard. His life just wasn’t easy, and falling in love with Castiel was easy. He made accepting it hard.

He loosens his grip and relaxes his muscles, staring at Castiel with soft green eyes.

Cas stared back with the same expression he usually wore. It looked as if he was trying to figure him out, trying to decide as to why he just went from angry to soft.

“I love you, Cas,” he spoke softly. “I’m not gonna lie about my feeling towards you anymore. That didn’t get me anywhere. I’m going to admit that this is hard for me. It’s damn hard but I’m gonna do it.

“But, Cas. Think. Just think where love has gotten me previously. Not in good places.” He trailed off as he got lost in his thoughts, Cas waiting patiently for him to finish. “All of those people have died or left. You and Sammy are the only people I’ve got left.” He gave a pained laugh and took another swig of his beer, slamming it down back onto the table. He turned away and took some time to recover himself, but before he was able to turn back, Cas was turning him around and smashing their lips together, even going as far as to slip his tongue into Dean’s mouth. By the time they got pulled apart Dean was out of breath, taken back by how good the kiss was. Where the hell did he learn how to do that?

Cas gave a very unexpected smirk.

“I told you I can kiss, Dean,” he said in a matter-of-fact tone. Dean just a bellowing laugh.

“I guess you do, Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is cascamedownwithcroatoan if you'd like to follow.


End file.
